Święta Joe i Clariss
by juliazabrze
Summary: Joe i Clariss spędzają święta w gronie najbliższych. Clariss jest smutna iż po paru dniach musi się z tym rozstać. Przyjeżdża do nich Pierre, syn Clariss, sytuacja przed wigilią nieco się komplikuje. Miłego czytania :)


WYPROWADZKA

Dziś jest 2 Grudnia, już przeszło miesiąc temu Lwica (królowa Clarissa) oddała koronę, swej amerykańskiej wnuczce Miji. Ponieważ jej wnuczka jest dorosła, a ona ma męża wyprowadza się z nim na wieś. Jest tak szczęśliwa jak nigdy. Pęka z dumy na myśl że oddała koronę komuś tego godnemu, lecz chyba tej że osóbce brakuje trochę odwagi. Jest to najwspanialsza już nie księżniczka, a królowa Mia. Lady Clarissa, stoi przy schodach i wzdycha myśląc:

- dużą część życia tu pragnę zostawić i rozpocząć marzę żyć dla siebie, a nie ludu. Teraz rozumiem błąd który kiedyś popełniłam, lecz w ogóle go teraz nie żałuję. -Myślenie przerywa jej Mia, wykrzykując:

- babciu chcę ujrzeć Cię na święta, ciebie i Joe'go, pliss. Babcia i wnuczka ucinają sobie pożegnalną pogawędkę. Z oddali słyszą Joe'go- chodź już!. Podchodzi do Miji i żegna się z nią, mówiąc że da sobie świetnie radę. Walizki spakowane, ostatni głęboki wdech i w drogę. Jadąc do nowego domu Joe ujrzał że Clariss, jego najdroższa popłakuje. Nie pytając co się stało, objął Ją i ona poczuła w pewien sposób ulgę. Po półtora godzinie dojechali, spodobało im się bardzo. Zanim otworzyli drzwi, spoglądali na siebie, wysyłając do siebie znak teraz albo nigdy, złapawszy za swe dłonie, weszli do nowego domu. Clariss najbardziej spodobał się ogród. Za to Joe'mu tak bardzo podobała sie Clariss że nie umiał wybrać swego ulubionego miejsca spoczynku. Uwielbiają spacery w stronę lasu, jest to dla nich sama przyjemność.

ŚWIĘTA

Został tydzień do świąt, śnieg cały czas pada. Clariss i Joe wczoraj wspólnie ustroili dom, Clarissa przyznała jak jej brakowało tych zabaw świątecznych. Teraz są w biblioteczce, pomieszczenie oświetla i ogrzewa piękny z czerwonej cegły zrobiony kominek. Joe siedzi na sofie w wygodnej pozycji z książką, a Clariss na jego kolanach. Nagle puka ktoś do drzwi, Były ochroniarz (Joe) otwiera zostawiając ukochaną w biblioteczce.

-Witaj młodzieńcze w czym mogę pomóc?

-Witam czy zastałem w tym pięknym domku Clariss, byłą królową Genowii (czyt. Dżenowia)?

-Tak, a w czym ona może Ci pomóc?

Młody człowiek nie odpowiedział i wszedł jak do siebie do domu. Gdy ujrzał prześliczną, dojrzała Clariss wykrzyknął:

- Mamo!

-Pierre, co ty tu robisz?- odpowiedziała bardzo zadziwiona wizyt swego syna.

-Przyjechałem do Ciebie, słyszałem iż abdykowałaś, oddałaś koronę Filipowi, a gdzie tata?

-Synu, najdroższy! Mam dla Ciebie złe wieści, twój brat Filip oraz twój ojciec, oni zginęli w wypadku. Koronę oddałam właściwej osobie, o to się nie martw.

-Co? Dlaczego mi nic nie powiedziałaś? Komu oddałaś nasz tron?- Clariss łzy leciały po policzkach, lecz odpowiedziała:

-Próbowałam się z tobą synu skontaktować, lecz w zakonie mi nie pozwolili. Tron oddałam swojej wnuczce, córce twego brata, Mija ukończyła 21 lat. Jest gotowa, aby wstąpić na tron. Jeszcze jedno wyszłam ponownie za mąż!

-Mamo! Kompletnie nic nie rozumie! Wyszłaś za mąż, oddałaś tron komuś kogo nie znasz, nie poinformowałaś mnie że moi najbliżsi nie żyją. Po co ja tu w ogóle przyjechałem?- Lady płakała i nie potrafiła się usprawiedliwić, lecz po paru minutach zaczęła mówić.

-Pier, jesteś dorosły. Musisz zrozumieć że próbowałam mieć z tobą kontakt, bardzo przeżyłam śmierć obu. Choć chciałam, abyś przy mnie wtedy był, nie dopuszczono mnie do ciebie. Ja z premierem postanowiliśmy poinformować Mie kim jest! Nie polegało to na tym iż powiedziałam „Jesteś księżniczką, abdykuje, ty zajmujesz moje miejsce". Trwało to bardzo długo. Przygotowywałam ją przez sześć lat. Poznałyśmy się, zaprzyjaźniłyśmy.

-Dobrze rozumiem, ale ja nie wiedziałem że Filip ma dziecko?!

-Ja też, przyznał się dwa lata przed śmiercią. Mija miała go poznać w swoje 18 urodziny. Wiem wiele błędów popełniłam.- Clariss stoi roztrzęsiona i popłakana, podchodzi do nich Joe:

-Przepraszam że przerywam tą pogawędkę, ale czy nie uważasz że twoja mama nie powinna płakać.- Obtulił ją i powiedział –najdroższa nie ma o co płakać. Wyjaśnijcie sobie wszystko na spokojnie. Zrobię herbatę.- Joe odchodzi i nagle słyszy

-Joe to za ciebie wyszła moja mama?- Joe delikatnie pochylił głowę przez ramię i cichym tonem odpowiada

-tak, i niczego nie żałuję!

Joe odszedł, a Clariss spoczęła na kanapie, zrobiła to tak delikatnie, jak na królową przystało, choć była już tylko Lady. Natomiast Pier stał trzymając dłonie zwinięte w krzyż. Milczeli oboje, aż nagle Pier powiedział:

-Mamo?! Przepraszam- z ledwością wydusiwszy to ze swego gardła.- Nie powinienem był tak na ciebie naskoczyć. Przyjechałem po ośmiu latach na wspólną wigilie, z rodziną. Zostałaś mi tylko ty , a więc proszę wybacz mi w ten magiczny czas?!

-Dziecko, najdroższy ja się nie na ciebie się gniewam, lecz na siebie. To ja próbowałam przed tobą ukryć całą najgorszą prawdę. Święta spędzimy w zamku z Mią i Joe'm. Z naszą nową rodziną!

-Dobrze!- Słowa same wypłynęły mu z ust. Podszedł do swej mamy, Clariss i delikatnie ją objął.

-Oh! Mój drogi, tak za tobą tęskniłam.- Choć płakała, były to łzy szczęścia, radości, troski.- Joe przyszedł z herbatą. Uśmiechnął się na widok swej najdroższej, ściskającej syna, którego zna od dzieciństwa. Nagle z ust wypływają mu słowa słyszane od Charlott (byłej asystentki królowej):

-Czas na herbatę!- Clariss obraca głowę i widzi męża z tacą, a na niej trzy herbaty i herbatniki.- Proponuję, abyśmy się uspokoili i spokojnie porozmawiali?!

-Joe dziękuję za opiekę nad mamą! Jestem Ci naprawdę wdzięczny.- mówi zasmucony Pier.

-Nie ma za co! Kiedyś było to mą pracą, a teraz- wstrzymał słowo wziął głęboki wdech- ją kocham i chcę chronić Clariss. Fascynuje mnie twa matka. Marzę się nią opiekować.- Delikatny uśmiech na ustach Lady i jej partnera ukazywał szczęście obojgu. Najmłodszy z towarzystwa postanowił przerwać fascynującą, lec z po chwili krępującą ciszę.

- Joe, Mamo jak to się stało iż się pobraliście?- Spojrzeli na siebie i dali sobie znak, aby to Clariss opowiadała.

-Tydzień przed ślubem Mii, Joe poszedł ze mną na spacer. Cel spaceru był spowodowany zachowaniem mej wnuczki. Ta zamknęła się w schowku z bratankiem Barona. Doszliśmy do werandy, ten powiedział mi, żebyśmy usiedli. Gdy wykonaliśmy prostą czynność, ochroniarz złapał mnie za dłonie, skutkiem tego poprosił mnie o rękę. Moja osoba musiała odmówić płci brzydkiej. Powody obowiązków, bycia królową uniemożliwiły mej zgody. Ten poczuł się urażony, zaczął traktować nasze relacje jako relacje stricte oficjalne. Gdy przyszedł dzień ślubu Mii wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Młoda kobieta szła do ołtarza, z gracją i wdziękiem. Zaprzestała w połowie, uciekła. Ja pobiegłam, a właściwie poszłam przyśpieszonym krokiem. Młoda niewiasta wróciła, lecz teraz przyśpieszonym krokiem, ja zostałam z tyłu. Jejmość wymówiła piękną mowę. Zmieniła przepis dotyczący w naszym kraju od wieków. Została królową bez męża! Uznała być może ja nie powinnam stracić szansy. Propozycja małżeńska okazała się wciąż aktualna. I tak się to stało!

-Uroczo! Po prostu bajecznie! – Tak upływały godziny, nadszedł wieczór. Clariss wstała i ujrzała zlatujące delikatnie płatki śniegu, obijające się o drzewa i werandę. Emocjonowało ją to, zawsze wielką wagę przywiązywała do cudów natury. Napięcie wywoływało u niej dreszcz nie tylko zachwytu, ale również przypominało o zmarłych członkach rodziny, za którymi nadzwyczajnie tęskniła. Spostrzegając przez okno, postanowiła opuścić silną płeć tudzież wyszła na spacer. Każdy wdech na świeżym powietrzu zawierał jej dech w piersiach. Choć miała wszystko, doceniała tylko najmniejsze szczegóły. Usiadła na ławeczce. Siedziała i podziwiała nadzwyczajne świata gwiazd. Pierre wyszedł z domu zostawiając Joe i zmierzył po cichu ku matce. Złapał ją za ramiona, kobieta wystraszyła się troche, ale była bardzo szczęśliwa.

-Mamo.. kocham Cię- mówiąc to zatrzymał się w pół zdania, ponieważ nadzwyczaj rzadko używa tego iż zwrotu.- Najdroższa mamo, przepraszam.- mówił jakby miał coś na sumieniu. Clariss obtuliła go i zapytała

–Co się stało synku?

-Mamusiu to moja wina!- delikatnie podniósł ton.

-Ale co?- Była królowa nie wiedziała o co chodzi jej pierworodnemu potomkowi .

-Gdym nie poszedł do zakonu, wszedł na tron. Został królem! Wszystko byłoby inaczej- młody człowiek poczuł się nie pewnie.

-Oj synu, najdroższy. Wyglądało by to tak iż ja z tatą bym się rozwiodła, ty byś był królem. Mia czekałaby na ojca, i co?- Clarissie łzy stały w oczach.

-Mamo, ale dlaczego?

-Nie obwiniaj się. Stało się to co się stało i nie zmienimy tego!

-Czy jesteś szczęśliwa?

-Zdecydowanie! Joseph daje mi wszystko czego potrzebuje, naprawdę go kocham, a teraz chodźmy spać jest po 1 w nocy.- Wstali oboje i zmierzyli ku drzwiom tarasowym. Nie minęła godzina, a Joe czekał w sypialni na swą urodziwą żonę. Ta z łazienki doszła do sypialni. Małżeństwo położyło się do łoża. Choć miejsce spoczynku było wielkie to para nie zajmowała zbyt dużo miejsca.

-Kochanie?!- wyszeptał Joe.

-Tak?- z delikatnym uśmiechem zapytała

-Mogę liczyć na buziaka na dobranoc od kobiety mojego życia?- pewnie zapytał mężczyzna.

-Oczywiście.- Joe zbliżył się do swej towarzyszki życia i delikatnie pocałował w usta, a następnie przytulił, ta zaś nie pogardziła i podniosła głowę bliżej głowy męża tudzież wymienili się jeszcze paroma czułymi, lecz delikatnymi pocałunkami.

Nadszedł dzień wigilii. Pierre wstał o godzinie 6 rano. Spał nawet Joseph, który często wstaje przed żoną. Choć trochę skrępowany dorosły mężczyzna postanowił zrobić to co za dzieciństwa z bratem. Postanowił iść obudzić mamę i jej nowego partnera. Joe wstał od razu, lecz nie puścił żony ze swych objęć, powiedział tylko szepcząc

-Niech mama sobie pośpi, wczorajszy dzień był dla niej bardzo męczący.- Spojrzał na Clariss i delikatnie pocałował ją w czubek głowy.

-Masz racje, dziękuje Ci że się o nią tak bardzo troszczysz.- Delikatnie się oboje zaśmiali. Rozmawiali przez parę minut. Nagle wstała jedyna kobieta w całym domu.

-Wy oboje nie śpicie?- Zapytała ze zdziwieniem w głosie. Spoglądnęła na męża, uśmiechnęła się i podarowała mu buziaka na dzień dobry.

-Tak mamo, nie śpimy, ale Joe nie chciał Cię zostawić, ponieważ wie że nie lubisz się sama budzić. Teraz już nie śpisz, a więc zejdźmy na śniadanie.- Cała rodzina zeszła na dół, śniadanie zjadł tylko Pierre i zapytał

-Dlaczego nic nie jecie?

-Synku smacznego. Joe nie je śniadań, a ja się dzisiaj nie zapycham, bo jeszcze wigilia.

-Ale mamo wigilia o 17:00, a jest 9:36. Wy wytrzymacie do takiej godziny bez jedzenia?- Zapytał jakby było to dla niego, czymś niewyobrażalnym.

-Tak wytrzymamy, nie martw się.

Spakowali prezenty, ubrali się elegancko i wyszli. Jechali w zupełnej ciszy, lecz Pierr ją w pewnym momencie przerwał

-Mamo ja tam nikogo nie znam?!- zabrzmiał tak jakby się trosze wystraszył.

-Oh Pierre to poznasz, nie jesteś już małym chłopcem, tylko dorosłym mężczyzną.- Powiedziała Clariss

-Ale nie bój się będzie ochrona, nikt Cię nie skrzywdzi.- Dodał Joe i wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Reszta drogi była cicha. Clariss wpatrywała się w okno. Jej małżonek zatrzymał samochód i zapytał się

-Co się dzieje kochanie?- zapytał zaniepokojony.

-Nic, jedź dalej, proszę.- zapłakana powiedziała.

-Kochanie widzę że płaczesz, o co chodzi?- powiedział coraz bardziej zaniepokojony Joe.

-Naprawdę nic się nie dzieje.- Clariss miała dość wypytywania przez swego męża.

-Skarbie to dlaczego płaczesz?

-Po prosu jestem szczęśliwa, albowiem będziemy całą rodziną, wszyscy razem. Jestem bardzo szczęśliwa.- zbliżyła się do Joe'go pocałowała go bardzo delikatnie i czule. Ten nie martwił się już tak bardzo o swoją najdroższą. Postanowił jechać dalej. Do Pierra nie docierało to co przed paroma minutami się zdarzyło. Przypomniał sobie że, gdy mama płakała to znaczyło iż tata ją pobił lub się pokłócili.

Po chwili dojechali na miejsce…

Weszli do pałacu, Mia na początku rzuciła się na babcie, potem na dziadka, a następnie przywitała Pierra. Clariss nie mogła się powstrzymać i powiedziała

-Królowa się tak nie zachowuje.

-Ale ja teraz jestem Mija i tak witam swoją rodzinę.- Uśmiechnęła się i jeszcze raz przytuliła swą babcie mówiąc- Zaraz wszystko będzie gotowe. Chwilę cierpliwości.

- Mija to jest brat twego taty.- uznała Clariss iż powinni się bliżej poznać. Rozmawiali więc przez pół godziny.

-Podano do stołu!- usłyszeli od Charlott. Poszli wszyscy zjeść ostatnią wieczerze. Potem były prezenty i kolędy. W pewnym momencie Joe zauważył brak Clariss. Zaniepokojony poszedł jej szukać. Obszedł już prawie cały pałac, nerwy zaczynały mu puszczać, zaczynał zastanawiać się co się z nią dzieje. Nagle spojrzał przez okno i zobaczył swą małżonkę chodzącą po ogrodzie, lecz ona nie była zbyt szczęśliwa. Przy śpiesznym krokiem zmierzał ku niej. Dotkną jej ramion podbródkiem, a rękami objął w pasie. Ona spojrzała głęboko w oczy męża i zapytała

-Dlaczego z nimi nie siedzisz?

-Bo zniknęła moja ukochana. Proszę Cię nie rób tak, nigdy. Wiesz ile mi strachu napędziłaś?- Wypowiedział te słowa i pocałował w policzek Clariss.

-Przepraszam kochanie, wybaczysz mi?

-Gdy tylko Cię ujrzałem, od razu wybaczyłem, choć kiedy zobaczyłem że znikłaś coś we mnie zamarło. A teraz chcę wiedzieć co się stało?- Spoglądali na siebie bardzo czule.

-Po prostu teraz jest tak cudownie, jesteśmy wszyscy całą rodziną, a za chwile znowu będziemy sami.- tworząc wypowiedź wyleciało jej parę łez.

-Kochanie nie zostaniesz sama, masz mnie, regularnie odwiedzamy Mie.- Joseph odwrócił Clariss w swoją stronę i złapał za rękę.

-Kotku wiem, ale Pierre znów ucieknie na pięć kolejnych lat. To naprawdę nie do zniesienia że za parę godzin znów go stracę.- Płakała coraz bardziej.

-Damy radę, ale nie płacz kochanie, błagam.- powiedział Joe smutny z powodu płaczu ukochanej.

-Dobrze, chodźmy już.- Spojrzeli na siebie, mężczyzna pocałował delikatnie swą żonę. Do zamku szli za rękę.

Minęło parę godzin miłej pogawędki. Tak jak przypuszczała Clariss każdy poszedł swoją drogą. Mia została w zamku. Helen z mężem i synem pojechali do San Francisco, Pierre wrócił do zakonu, a Clariss i Joseph wrócili do swojego domku na wsi.


End file.
